Usually, passenger vehicle tires are provided with a carcass reinforcement which nowadays is radial in the great majority of cases; in this configuration, the reinforcers of the carcass reinforcement are disposed so as to make an angle greater than or equal to 80 degrees and less than 100 degrees with a circumferential direction.
Moreover, tires are provided with a crown reinforcement comprising a plurality of reinforcers embedded in an elastomer-based material. This crown reinforcement is covered radially on the outside by a tread made of rubbery material, this tread having a surface, referred to as the tread surface, intended to be in contact with the road during running.
In order to ensure a level of safety that is essential when driving in the wet, notably, it is a known procedure to provide the tread with a plurality of longitudinal grooves of circumferential overall orientation.
One drawback with the presence of longitudinal grooves is the generation of vibrations in the air flowing through these grooves, notably in the region of contact with the road. These vibrations are the source of resonances that generate running noise.
The document EP0324605 discloses a tread comprising a plurality of blocks aligned in a circumferential direction. In that document, the blocks are inclined at a particular angle in order to reduce the generation of running noise.
The document WO2012032144 discloses a tread comprising a plurality of elongate blocks extending in the circumferential direction. Each elongate block comprises a plurality of sipes of transverse overall orientation in order to improve the grip of the tread, notably when braking on wet ground.
There is a need to limit the generation of noise by a tread comprising at least one elongate block extending in a circumferential direction.